


Reaper is away

by abo_watch



Series: Your alpha is away [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, BDSM, Face Sitting, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Sex Toys, Smut, gabe cares for his partner, i think at least, mask sitting, more like, or well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abo_watch/pseuds/abo_watch
Summary: Reaper is just about to leave when his omega hits their heat, he sets them up for his viewing pleasure before he leaves.





	1. Chapter 1

Reaper was away on a mission, it would only last one day he said… this would be fun.. he said… well he isn’t wrong, and you sure as hell aren’t complaining. Right before he left your shared room your heat had started, and oh he had an idea or two.

He laid back down on the bed, back completely flat, he told you to take your pants off, and you did. He told you to sit on his face, and oh god, you did. But he hadn’t taken off his mask yet, he still motioned you to sit on his face, the metal was cold against you. He told you to start grinding yourself against it, he wanted your scent on him the entire time of the mission, and oh god, you did.

By the 3rd climax his arms had wrapped around your legs and he had began pushing his mask into you, god it felt great. But time was running short, and he had another idea.

“With you scent on me I might have to do something about that before I can get back.. But I don’t want you to have to wait for me…” You could just hear his smirk.

And so here you are, tied to the end of the bed, on your knees, on the floor, he jacket was the only thing wrapped around you. He loved watching you ride toys, loved seeing your entire beautiful body move, he bought the most expensive saddle and expansive knotting dildo he could find. Before he walked out of the door he put his laptop in front of you and started a private live stream. He was the only one who could see you, writhing, screaming, and cumming, only him.

His mission was over in half the time, your scent still thick on his mask turned him even more murderous than ever before. He stomped his way to the nearest bathroom in the carrier on the way back to base, grabbed his phone from his pocket and turned the stream on just in time to catch you cumming, pleasure rippling through your body, screaming his name. Before he left he handed you a remote the could control the pace, he set it somewhere where it was within reach and couldn’t be knocked away. But he had his own remote as well, when he turned the stream on a small box appeared with him in it. You don’t noticed him at first, to busy cumming for what feels like the 50th time.

“Scream for me, sweet heart... Scream!” his voice was deep and thick with want.

“Ga-Gabriel! AH!” You’re so surprised that he’s actually watching you, you shouldn’t be, but you are, and the heat within you grew more intense.

“Just wait a little longer, and I can knot your cute little omega hole-” you can hear his belts being unfastened “-you’ll be so full of me-” his pants drop to his knees “-you won’t need that toy anymore” he switches the camera from his face to his dick. He’s already so hard a knot has begun to build.  
“I’m gonna eat you out before I shove my cock in you” he smearing pre-cum all over his prick, god he was so damn juicy, fucking everywhere.

“Would you like that-” he twists his hand around himself “-would you like your alpha to lick up all your juices before he takes care of you, before you get my fat knot?”

You’re losing your mind, he’s watching you ride your way into oblivion, and dirty talking you.

“Is that a “no” then? Do you not want your alpha’s knot? Do you not want to cum around this instead of a damn toy?” he was laughing at you.

“No no nononon, I wa-wana cum on your cock, I want you to lick me clean, I want you to breed me until I can’t walk, to ma-make me scream until I can’t scream anymore, please, please, please! I’ll be a good little omega, please-”

You could see how swollen his knot had gotten, you knew what to say to put him over his edgy. “-please, Reaper, I want you to fuck me with your suit on, I wanna ride your thighs, I wanna cum against the leather!” shit you were close, and so we he.

His grunts had turned into a roar when you called him Reaper, he was so fucking close you could see it, you wanted to taste it, to have it in you.

“I want to ride you, Reaper, until everyone in the world knows I’m death’s mate, please, I wanna taste you when you get here, please let me, I’ll be a good little omega, just please fill me when you get back!” you finished begging just in time.

He was cumming all over his hand and boots, you could see it fly and hit the sink in front of him, there was so much you could hardly believe you could fit it inside you.

“Love?” he asked breathlessly.

“Y-e-es Reaper?”

“Did you ever look at this toy your riding before?”

You shake your head no, you’re so close to cumming you can only moan and scream.

“Well I paid good money for it, and the extra remote, the one you have, that doesn’t have this button on it. I’ll show you what it does since you’ve been so good…” he pushes the button and you’re screaming in ecstasy.

It was cumming in you, the knot swelled up and started to spurt cum into you. It tipped you over you edgy, all you remember was screaming at the top of your lungs, Gabriel turning the toy off, and promising that’d you’d wake up in his arms with his knot inside of you.

You couldn’t wait to wake up.


	2. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not related to the time of chapter 1

It was both lucky and unlucky that today of all days, your birthday, you start an unexpected and unbelievably bad heat. The first wave happened while you were showering after the party. You had already asked off for the week to celebrate the holidays with your family, well what little family you had, and that little family was sent away on a mission and still hadn’t made it back yet. As sad as it was you still prepared yourself to ride out your heat alone. You turned the water the coldest you could stand it hoping it would help take the edgy off of the heat.

A few hours had past by and nothing was working! You had made a nest out of your alphas clothes, gotten all your favorite toys, and reached a few climaxes; but still it just wasn’t enough! Tired and sore from all the work all you could do was lie there, wishing Gabriel was here… He’d wear the Reaper costume, would slowly drag his claws up your thighs while bringing his clothed hips to yours, he would nip at your neck, fist your hair, mercilessly grind his hips into you forcing you to your climax while barely being touched. Maybe even cover your face with his clothes until you were begging for air while he fucked you like a beast. But he’s not here, he’s somewhere far away, and you’re to damn tired to even move to grab your phone to sext him.

You grab one of his hoodies and put it on before flopping back down into your nest, pushing a part of the makeshift pile underneath your hips, you expose your sex to the cool air of the room. It doesn’t help much with the heat, but enough to help you start falling asleep.

—–

Reaper had wanted to be back in time to give you your gift on your birthday but like always, things hadn’t gone as planned. As soon as he was done with his mission report he hauled ass to your apartment.

It didn’t take him very long to get there, less time to wraith himself in, and even less time to get sucker punched hard enough to fall to the floor. His nostrils filled with your scent made his head spin, he had to arch his back and reach down to palm himself through his pants. Gabriel’s cock had sprung to life and cried for attention. His eyes fell on the hallway that lead to your room, he knew how he could make up for being late. Steadying himself on his feet he walked to your bedroom door, and knocked, well not knocked, more like pounded.

You woke easily, but to disoriented to figure out what caused you to completely wake up. Reaper knocked again, this time more gently.

You had no idea who it could be, everyone had gone home, and to you, Gabriel was still on a mission on the other side of the world. Had an alpha smelt your scent and broken in?!

The knocking came softer than before, you reach for the gun in your nightstand. Switching the safety off and ready to shoot, you pull yourself to the edgy of the bed furthest from the door.

Who ever was on the other side started banging on the door hard enough for it to begin cracking, it sounded like they were punching, kicking, and scratching the door all at the same damn time! Then, it stopped all at one, it was dead quiet, all you could hear was your heart beating in your ear and heavy breathing.

Something came up from behind you, grabbing your arms-

“Happy birthday!”- tossing your gun away and throwing you face first pinning you to your bed. You fought against them as hard as you could.

“Now, now, I can see you’ve been busy-” a familiar hand came into view holding one of your toys. The wave of relief that swept through your body was welcomed.

“-you must be tired, right?” He brought the tip of the toy to your lips.

“Hm?” Opening your mouth, Reaper pushed it in as far as you would allow.

“How about I help with….this?” He had taken off one of his gloves, his calloused fingers dragged slick back to your entrance.

You pushed yourself half heartedly against him, wanting more, but also, still wanting to sleep. Laying your head down and relaxing your jaw, letting the toy fall out, you wiggled weakly against him. He let you up, his now free hands removed his mask and discarded his jacket.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, pulling you into his lip kissing the top of your head.

Your arms wrapped around him, the heat was still sending waves through your body, it was all just so intense you didn’t know if you even had the energy to talk. As if he sensed your feelings, your alpha laid you down gently, resting your head on the pillow, and brought the blanket up to cover you. He slid in behind you, kissing the back of your neck.

“Do you want me to just hold you?”

Nodding your head “yes”, you push your warm body against his cool leather. As much as you wanted to fuck, you needed to sleep, its been a long day.

His arms brought you closer to his body.

“Sorry for scaring you.” He leaned up just enough to bring his lips to yours.

“It’s ok, I knew what kind of a dramatic relationship I was getting into the first time I saw you.” You laughed at the memory, you were eavesdropping on him talking to Widowmaker about how he wanted to scare the new recruits until they pissed themselves. He has always been a fan of jump scares.

The both of you, tired, horny, but happy, slowly fell asleep in each others arms.


	3. Getting ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter 1
> 
> He didn’t lie, you woke up with him in you.

He didn’t lie, you woke up with him in you, his tongue was ridiculous with how far it could go, how thick he could make it. That is definitely a perk of having a mate that could alter parts of his body. You loved cracking the dumbest most obvious jokes about that and Gabe always gave you the weakest smile, but you could see it in his eyes how much he enjoyed your terrible humor. Right now though, he’s really enjoying you, he couldn’t get enough actually. You could feel him send more of himself inside you, trying desperately to drink up every bit he could.

It was your moan and arching back that signaled to him that you were awake. You had never seen him stand up with so much presence behind it before. Looking up at him you could see his eyes fucking you the lower they crept, the way he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, how focused his eye’s were when the met with yours. They sent burning waves down your body, you couldn’t stop your hand from flying to your sex, legs spreading, presenting yourself in front of him. Gabriel chuckled from the pit of his stomach, something about it made you quiver and gasp.

“So good,-” Gabriel leaned over and put his hands above your shoulders. “-do you remember what you wanted?” It took you a second to get what he was referring to, your body flushed, you remembered.

He dropped completely out of view, disappeared under the bed and to the other side as you sat up to try to catch a glimpse of the tail end of your wraithing mate. The dip in the bed behind you wasn’t to startling, what was startling was being picked up completely off the bed and suspend in the air. He laughed at you, honestly why did that startle you? He loved how cute your face was, and he was sure to kiss it dozens of times as he lowered you down onto his thigh.

“How do you feel, do you need a break before we start?” He lend his forehead against yours, gently rubbing his thumbs across whatever part of your skin he could touch.

“I’m fine, can we please keep going?”

He hummed and shifted into a slightly more comfortable sitting position.

You desperately pawed at his chest, loving the fact he even kept his shotgun shells on made your body burn. He left everything on actually, everything but his mask and gloves. Oh~ it was nice when he did this for you. He’s always been a bit iffy on wearing his suit, he loved feeling every part of you against him, it also got pretty sweaty in there. Explaining your kink to him was pretty easy, explaining the rush of excitement from his scent when he took it off had you blushing bright red. He tries to reserve this for when you have your heats, “Trying to keep it special.” he said, he totally wasn’t using the fact you told him how his scent collects in it over time, nope, totally wasn’t gonna use his scent to the absolute fullest on you while you were in heat, absolutely not. He also couldn’t hold a straight face when he tried to tell you that.

“Just tell me if you need to stop,” He kissed your cheek “-and we’ll stop.”

You had to remind yourself that people feared him, sometimes you genuinely forget, he’s just too sweet with you to see him any other way.

His hands found their spot on your hips, the both of you were ready for the next wave of your heat, and you could feel it coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr  
> https://abo-watch.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd chapter is in progress, will probs be posted a bit after April 2nd, I have mid-terms and projects and blah blah blah
> 
> Tumblr  
> https://abo-watch.tumblr.com
> 
> Work posted here  
> https://abo-watch.tumblr.com/post/153112102919/alphareaper-has-to-go-out-for-a-mission-while-his


End file.
